


【至紬R】后台

by murasaki317



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki317/pseuds/murasaki317
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 2





	【至紬R】后台

不是没有想过茅崎至穿上那身衣服的样子。

幸的手艺一直很好，能做出这种程度的衣服并不奇怪，凭借这种高级布料取胜的和服，无意外更会赢得满堂喝彩，当然也要看穿的人是谁。

那身和服对于他来说，或许太艳了，可是对于茅崎至来说，穿在身上似乎并不觉得过分夸张。和服大胆又华美的配色与他熠熠生辉的发簪相得益彰，就连太一见了，也说是要被迷住的程度。

啊对了，是要被迷住了。他已经被迷住了。

“你在看什么？”

完了，被抓到了。在茅崎至走过来抓住他手腕之前，月冈紬忍不住将视线飘到别处来掩饰他盯到入迷的窘迫感。

“你今天很漂亮，紬。”

就只有这一句话，已经足够月冈紬从头到脚立在原处不得动弹，被男人抓住的手腕也是，在他的手指间发烫发热。他不禁怀疑自己是否有什么奇怪的癖好，两个人穿着繁琐的女式和服不说，在后台人流纷杂的情况下，他居然没有拒绝，而是无声的接受，很难说这会不会让他察觉到刺激感，但至少，他不讨厌。

仿佛是与他共感，茅崎至也与他对上视线。

“准备登台吧，之后再说。”

之后，之后要处理什么呢。

难以言说的兴奋感终于在他心里腾起了。

月冈紬注意到茅崎至和誉对戏的时候总会看向他。他并不是不享受这种来自恋人的关注，只是在舞台上也太大胆了。不管怎么说，都不应该在舞台上作出这种会导致舞台事故的事情。更何况，那视线一飘过来，他就忍不住看向茅崎至，之后便会被他精致的容貌迷惑住目光。真不秒。

中场休息后他站在帘幕后等待上台，同样站在一旁的还有茅崎至。他本想趁着休息的间隔告诉他不要在舞台上做多余的事情，只是茅崎至并不打算给他这个机会。不是没有察觉到他逐渐靠近又沉重的气息，只是似乎没有余地留给他去躲闪了。

“至君......”

“别动，这样就好。”

他的手放在腰边，隔着沉重的布料并不能感觉到什么，可是那若有若无的摩挲，连带着布料下的皮肤都开始打颤。

月冈紬忽然有一个很大胆的想法。他想要茅崎至取下那层牢固的腰带，如果可以，那就是现在。可惜，不可以。

他凑到耳边轻轻吹了口气，就像平常那样拍打着他的肩膀：“上台吧。”

已经，快到界限了。

演剧结束后来到后台。依照惯例又是先向工作人员们道谢鞠躬，之后便是挨个轮流使用这个剧场的浴室。这个剧场只有有限的浴室，一次并不能够让所有演员使用完毕，而月冈紬又本着老好人的姿态，拒绝了誉的邀请。

“啊紬君，真是个善良的人，啊真是让我诗兴大发~”

所幸大家在左京先生的督促下洗澡还算迅速。

“紬先生，浴室可以用了噢。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”

“之后要一起回去吗，还是说还想逛一逛？”

“嗯...再逛一逛吧。监督那边，麻烦了。”

关上浴室的门，演员们的嬉笑打闹都被锁在了门外。月冈紬打开了花洒，用水沾湿毛巾后摸了一把脸，却发现泉田化的妆他又忘记卸掉了，可现下，他并不想麻烦出去拿卸妆水，姑且暂时用清水。

只有他自己知道为什么留下来。不是因为老好人，而是因为...

“唔！”

男人闯了进来，门被摇晃的吱呀作响。

他应当是刚刚卸妆，身上还弥漫着一股泉田专用牌子的卸妆水味儿。那味道绕着他的鼻息，随着逐渐加深的吻吞吐在他的胸口，直到他大腿内侧都开始一抽一抽地痉挛，男人依然没有停下的意向。

“至......”

清醒了片刻之后方才看清男人的脸。浴室里环绕着雾气，可在那朦胧之中，男人的脸依旧明丽动人，月冈紬早就知道茅崎至的脸多么具有杀伤力，然而就在这种特殊环境里，静谧中多加端详时，更觉得那人的五官是足够魅惑人心杀伤力极强的武器，他时常会艳羡那张脸，可茅崎至却总说，月冈紬才是美丽不自知。

“要做吗？”他哑着嗓子问他，月冈紬当然没有拒绝的余地。

“我想看你穿那身衣服，就在桌子上。”

即使茅崎至告诉他剧团的人已经走光了，外面现在空无一人，监督已经把钥匙给了他，月冈紬依然充斥着不安的心情，而这份不安中，多多少少又有几分莫名的兴奋。他想一定是与茅崎至相处的时日久了，才会多了这些奇奇怪怪的想法。

那件和服十分繁琐，单凭他自己的手并不能很好的穿戴完整，所以最终留在背后的褶皱，和那略显歪歪扭扭的腰带，便构成了这副完美中的遗憾。发髻已经被拆掉了，他只能面前用掉在化妆台上的简单发髻，可却用了五根多少不同的发簪。茅崎至会喜欢吗？他想他会的。

穿上这身衣服来到茅崎至指定的房间门口，仿佛真的是今夜就要嫁给将军作夫人似的，月冈紬竟难以抬起手腕敲上那扇禁忌的门。

“门没锁，进来吧。”

嘎吱一声，关上了。

“你就是今夜来陪伴我的，宵山？”

啪的清脆一声落下，是扇子的声音。月冈紬这才将视线完全转到茅崎至身上。他自进门来便低垂着眼眸并没有看清茅崎至的样子，可看这架势他似乎是将卯木的衣服拿过来穿了。

“啊前辈真是太好命了。”说完还不忘吐槽一句，是茅崎至本人了。

“至君今天想做什么？”

茅崎至没有回应，而是踩着箱子从上面走到月冈紬面前。

“宵山，你会自己脱衣服吧？”

这预料之中又意外的发展。月冈紬愣愣地站在原地看向茅崎至，可那张从容的脸上却丝毫不见玩笑的意味。

那把扇子又打出了清脆的声音。只是这次却是与骨骼撞击的声色。扇子突然打在肩膀上，力度不算大，但突如其来的击中依然让月冈紬忍不住吃痛，他是很容易留下痕迹的肤质，这样一打想必肩膀上一定留下一片红痕了，又或者之后会变成青色。

局面又变成了茅崎至坐在沙发上看他。

似乎茅崎至真的是将军似的，在他的指令下，他无法反抗，反而跪坐在地面上，开始在他的面前一步一步尝试解开他的衣衫。仅仅是自己的手指来做就已经足够面红耳赤了，而那复杂的和服，却好似被施了魔法似的，茅崎至视线所及之处总会被困在无名的死结当中，就算如何牵扯都无法将那腰带扯开，不知不觉中，月冈紬已经红透了面颊。

想让茅崎至替他解开腰带。

想让他来做。

这种想法完全占据了他的脑袋。

可是，开不了口，他无论如何，到了今天，也没有说出过这种令人羞耻的话。即使与他何等的亲密。

可茅崎至却又偏偏像知道他的想法似的。

“做不到的话，今晚就让别人来陪伴我吧。”

不可以。不可以。

怎么能让别人来陪伴您呢。

仅仅是因为解不开衣带......

茅崎至看到了他窘迫的样子，跪在地面无力的拆解腰带，可却又像一朵花一般鲜艳。

“你真是个好演员，紬。”

没有理会茅崎至的嘟囔，月冈紬似乎已经完全进入到了戏剧角色里，就仿佛今夜他便是那要陪伴将军的宵山，而茅崎至则是那位好命的将军。他现在唯一需要思考的是如何解开和服腰带，但除了向茅崎至——他今夜的将军寻求帮助以外，再无合适的解决办法。

“请您帮帮我……”

“比如？紬不说清楚我可不知道要帮什么呢。”称谓又回到了日常。

“我的腰带…我想让您来帮我解开…”

“这可真是…”太纯情了。纯情又色情。虽然茅崎至曾经说过喜欢看月冈紬科技产品游戏不适者的超乎其神的有趣反应，但这种时候来看月冈紬苦手的表现倒也不错。

这个场面让茅崎至想起之前玩过的一个游戏。那里面有一个可攻略女主似乎也是这样跪在地上，不过日常是个女王属性的家伙。相差有点远，但并不妨碍茅崎至突然代到，更何况比起那个游戏，月冈紬才是活生生站在他面前的高岭之花。想到这个，茅崎至又忍不住翘起嘴角。

腰带被抽离身体的那一刻，月冈紬如释重负。身前的和服也顺势散了开来，露出内衬。他这才意识到自己刚才究竟说了什么话，尴尬到恨不得立刻消失，却又被茅崎至抱在怀里。可抓住了他入戏的把柄就此肆意放纵的茅崎至也太过分了。

“至君，稍微…”

似乎是察觉到月冈紬的松懈与出戏，茅崎至旋即贴上他的背，轻声细语道：“接下来，就请你好好陪我这一夜。”他可不打算现在就放月冈紬出戏。

那身衣服并不是很轻松，即使现在只穿了一件内衬与外搭。月冈紬被茅崎至稍微往身上一抬，男人的手便从裙子下摆一下握到大腿根。曲起的膝盖僵持在半空中，随着男人有一下没一下的触碰开始抖动，没过两分钟额角便有了汗渍。

而茅崎至也不轻松。将军那身衣服虽然不像女性用的和服一般追求繁琐华丽，但那身用的料子也十分贵重，不过不透气大概是其中唯一的缺点，即使是在这种快步入寒冬的时节，也能够让人出一身汗。他在台上穿那身武家的和服已经受够了，没想到后来还要舞刀弄枪，就算在监督面前摆出一副“饶了我吧”的表情，左不过又被左京先生训了一顿。现在这个情况恐怕只能更热了。

他在台上已经有了反应，但并不知道月冈紬。或许是他那完美的演技总能遮盖住他心底的事情，但每次盯他的时候他也会不动声色的撇开视线，茅崎至便知道多少这个方法还是奏效了。中场休息的时候其实已经快到临界值了，但却能够等到现在，也不知道是不是该夸赞他在游戏中磨炼出的耐性。

“至，至君，已经…唔…”

手指伸进去了，依然是从裙摆而上随之脱掉了他的内裤。无论是前端还是后面都已经湿的一塌糊涂了，茅崎至对这点倒是不意外。这个人总是，总是会在性上做的很保守。

长久放置在冷空气中的手指，夹杂着些许令人不快的寒意，一瞬间侵犯了他的身体。而那种寒冷下的则是绝顶的触觉，甚至每一节的屈伸，都能够用内壁感受的一清二楚。

“让我尽兴吧，紬…”茅崎至忍不住吻上露出来的那块后颈的皮肤，比起他自己过于苍白的肤色，兴许月冈紬这种白色又纤细且透露出暖意的肤质更能赢得他的心，他实在觉得和服设计最美妙之处不过于会让月冈紬露出一定量的皮肤，偏偏又是那些皮肤能够挑起他肆虐的心情。

于是他又多塞了两根手指，这下完全撑开了褶皱，就这样，似乎是将他的灵魂填满了。

“呃啊…！”

月冈紬几乎是无法顺过来气，被男人突如其来的动作惊到，撕裂般的疼痛让他忍不住微弱的呻吟出声，又或者拔高声音惊叫出声，几根手指在下体的洞穴里不受男人操控的横冲直撞，或是肆意碾压每一寸力所能及的地方。当摸到那块熟悉的凸起时，月冈紬感觉像是体内的什么东西崩坏掉了。

他开始不受控制地倒在茅崎至怀里呻吟。

“紬先生好厉害…下面全部湿掉了，像gal游戏里的一样诶…”说这话的时候茅崎至特地从他体内抽出手指，又将那些分泌的液体抹在他的大腿内侧。

的确不用向下看就能知道一定是一片狼藉，大腿根似乎都已经湿掉了，更不用说幸制作的内衬。

说起幸，月冈紬仅剩清醒的意识支撑着他不得不为此做出一些分辨。他可不想回去之后又被幸说道，更重要的是，他不想因此失了脸。

“不要，不要在，用套…”

可惜的是茅崎至并没有这个意识。

“啊抱歉今天没拿安全套，现在去买的话紬可以撑得住吗？”

如果是别人大概会骂茅崎至了，可惜是一向好脾气从不骂人的月冈紬。那几根手指像是收到讯号一般又开始冲撞，月冈紬几乎无法说出一句完整的话。

“那就，唔…别射在里面…不然…”

“要惹幸生气是吧？放心好了。”

放心才怪啊。

既然如此总要抢救一件衣服。月冈紬突然提出要帮茅崎至脱衣服的确惊了一跳，不过一瞬间茅崎至就反应出了月冈紬的目的，当然他并没有拒绝的意思。

衣服只留下内衬，茅崎至说是从群演那儿扒拉来的，也就没有继续脱。旁边道路里有一张古典床，干脆两人直接借了这张床做背景板。

“啊原来这就是和风游戏里男主的感觉吗？”茅崎至忍不住感叹道。

月冈紬的妆并没有完全卸完，眉眼间还保留一些脂粉，嘴边有两点口红印，其余的大概在刚刚接吻的时候已经互相交换过了。他有一张可塑的脸，这一点少爷也说过，可茅崎至却十分偏爱他的素颜。比起他经常熬夜的状态，月冈紬的皮肤更令人艳羡。

“将军，之后我要，怎么做？”

一声将军又将茅崎至带回了现实。

月冈紬又入戏了。禁咬的下唇与蜷缩的裙摆，象征的是宵山的紧张与不安。

既然如此，他也没有理由出戏。

“你，来服侍我。”

愕然中他被推在那张床上，而月冈紬便背对着他，掀起衣装将性器缓缓塞入身体。坐到一半儿却因为疼痛而不得不僵持，咬紧牙关却不得动作，茅崎至索性又坐了起来，干脆扶着他的腰按了下去。果然下面即使用手指进去过也无法很好的接纳更大一些的性器。

“啊！好…好疼…”

背对着他垂着脑袋，就好像真的流泪般在疼痛中颤抖着身体而默不作声。发髻因为一阵动作轻微散落，搭在方才被扇子击打过的痕上，如此映衬下竟然如此粉嫩而自然，其中一根发簪落到了手边，茅崎至这才注意到月冈紬事先带了饰品。

“刚才说过，要你服侍我到尽兴的吧？”

“既然如此，那就直到所有发簪落掉的时候吧。”

这是命令。

这次换成了从背后进入的姿势。月冈紬整个人趴在床上，唯一需要支撑点的是腰部，却仍被茅崎至一只手紧紧握着，即使忍不住塌下去也会被拽起来。而茅崎至，似乎是下定决心要将剩余的四根发簪抖落一般，冲撞的性器毫不留情地碾压过身体深处，这个体位进入更深也是一点，剧烈的晃动牵引着五脏六腑都随之颤动。

那些珠翠发饰碰撞在一起的声音，此时却又变成了催化剂。就像是书写给情人的邀请函一般，在听到那声音之后，茅崎至更卖力地操干起他的身体。那副纤细的躯体被靛蓝色的和服包裹着，骨骼与皮肉之间充满无尽的性吸引力与魅力，每一个真正阅览过的人都会不由得惊叹他的美艳。

对茅崎至来说，迷恋美而不自知的月冈紬，兴许有喜欢他那不加演技修饰，完全自然真实且只会由他一人鉴赏的面貌，兴许更喜欢那端庄背后或喜或悲或让情欲吞噬的脆弱灵魂。但无论是哪一种，都足够让他如嗜香般迷恋着目光嗅他的味道。

“下面已经…哈…”他仰起头在空气里捕捉着生机，却又红了眼眶。

在情事中带有绝望的目光扬起脑袋是一件很可怕的事，这无疑是给对方一个讯号，这个讯号将会告诉他自己有多脆弱，并急切地欢迎对方来践踏。

“要…啊…太快！”

“紬…宵山…”

身后和服的裙摆被堆叠在腰部又或者岔开露出下身，被搅乱地禁地泥泞得一塌糊涂，唯有穴口在不知疲倦地吞吐着男人的性器，外翻出的皮肉充满活力的跳跃着，又多加了几分淫靡。

“紬真是比R18游戏里的孩子还要淫荡，”茅崎至减缓了动作的速度，“在舞台上盯着我的脸看的时候，就想被这么对待了吧？”

不对。不是的。

他想要否定，于是摇了摇头，可那似乎并没有说服力。

他仿佛听见耳边有人在说，现在像个妓女一样被男人操得起不来身的男人是谁呢。现在卧在床上被男人掐着腰用力插入的时候咬着嘴唇也无法堵住叫声的男人又是谁呢。

可是他并不想承认，他淫荡。

“宵山想不想诞育将军的子嗣呢？”

宵山，宵山当然是想的，可是……

“请让我，让我留下您的子嗣……”唇齿已经先一步比脑袋做出反应。

“全部都给你…唔……”

“啊…啊嗯…将军……”

他很喜欢看月冈紬脆弱的模样。这种摇着头拼尽全力想否认却又无可奈何的表情，总是会引人犯罪。

在说完那句话之后，他果然插的更深了，每次进入都是用力顶到最深处，就仿佛那里真的有个子宫等待他留下将军家的孩子，而月冈紬，则真的如同宵山一般，要在今夜的床榻上为将军怀上一个婴童。入戏使他努力贴合着人物去体会宵山的情感，当下她应当是欣喜的，从此想必也会欣喜。

“太深了唔…哈…插得太深了呃…！”

他忍不住向前顶了顶身体，而这一动作兴许是被误判为逃离的姿势，茅崎至从身后拽住了和服，又将人按在了自己身上。那前所未有的深度激得月冈紬整个人一颤，温热的暖流瞬间将身体深处包围住。

“啊遭了，射在里面了…”

突然翻转的体位让他能够与茅崎至面对面相视，坐在他的身上也会方便性器插入到更深处。一切都变得一团糟，人也是，衣服也是。白色浊液从穴口溢了出来，就在月冈紬起身转换位置时，那液体便会顺着打颤的大腿内侧蜿蜒到脚踝，之后又落在床单上。即使很快又被性器堵上，也很难保证不会污染道具与衣装。

“要夹紧一些啊，才不会流出来。”

话虽如此，可呈现出的确实两腿被掰开到最大角度的状态，每每插进去一下液体便会随之流出来又或者沾到其他的地方。

“想射吗？”

点了点头。头上的簪子还剩下三根，他有些后悔带了五根簪子在头上。

刚刚抽插了两下下体就已经涨得不行，这场由茅崎至主导的性，总是有意无意在干涉他的生理反应。

这已经是界限了。

“再等等。”

原本清明的目光这下泫然欲泣。可茅崎至却依然将他胸前的衣衫扯开，开始一点点研磨他胸前的敏感部位。这种动作在这种时候无疑是一枚炸弹。

“至…至啊…”他那裸露的肩膀会随着抽插的动作而上下颤动，珠翠击打之后又落下一枚簪子，在一片混沌中月冈紬开始用这种意乱情迷的语调来呼唤爱人的名字：“不要戏弄我了…”

“呼……你说你会怀上我的孩子吗？”这话问的像是真的。他亲吻上他的脖颈。

“会的，一定会的…唔啊…好胀…放过我…”说起话来已然带了哭腔。

茅崎至又顶在了最深处，牢牢钳制住他的腰。

“我告诉你一个秘密。”

那张艳丽的唇旁边的口红印记被完全抹开，像一朵绽放的玫瑰摇曳在空中。

“其实我并不是将军，而是，将军的哥哥。”

小腹收缩时他终于忍不住射了出来。

紬果然喜欢ntr的那种剧情呢。

这是结束后茅崎至看着月冈紬那张明显有哭得梨花带雨痕迹的面容说出来的话。

“下次要不要一起玩那种游戏？”

“至君…”

“嗯？”

“那个孩子，说不定真的会有噢。”


End file.
